Honest Eyes
by fillthesilence
Summary: After the events in Sectionals Terri and Finn find themselves in the same place and try to find comfort in each other.


**Title:** Honest Eyes

**Pairing,Character(s):** Terri/Finn

**Summary:** After the events in Sectionals Terri and Finn find themselves in the same place and try to find comfort in each other.

**Disclaimer:** Clearly I own nothing.

**lll**

He knocked for quite a bit before she opened the door, standing there in a untied robe with a short nightgown underneath. Her face was red, cheeks puffy looking, there was dried mascara marks on her face. She looked terrible, she looked depressed and mean.

"What?" She asked harshly.

"I was looking for Mr. Schue." He says quietly looking down at his shoes.

"He's not here." Her voice cracked bringing his attention back to her. "He doesn't live here anymore." Her eyes glossed over.

He looks at her not sure what to do. She just standing there hand on the door frame crying. He takes a unsure step forward and slides his arms around her waist, he brings her to his chest and holds her tightly. Her sobs become louder. "Maybe we should get out of the hallway." He whispers fearing spying neighbors. She looks up and nods.

He shuts the door behind himself and stands awkwardly in the entryway unsure of what to do. "I'm sorry." He says not sure what he's sorry for.

She sucks on her bottom lip and nods her head again, the tears began to dry as they stand there.

"You know you remind me of him." She says blankly. "Will, you remind me of Will when we were in high school. He had that awkward thing you have."

"Ah thanks." He brings his hand up to ruffle his hair. "You know I think I should be go.."

"No!" She interrupts him, stepping forward to lay her hands on his chest. Looking up she locks eyes with him. "Please don't leave, just stay for awhile." She looks so sad he can't say no.

**lll**

They sit on the couch watching a repeat of some cooking show. She made them grilled cheese sandwiches. He complemented her on what he thinks was the best grilled cheese he's ever had, she smiled and makes him another.

As she laughs at the blond British man as he calls an overweight woman a cow he's reminded of Quinn, they're awfully alike he thinks. He didn't want to think of Quinn, that's why he had come over in the first place, he thought Mr. Schue and him could do something, he didn't really have many people to turn too at the moment. As he looks over at her again he notices her flat stomach for the first time that afternoon. "What happened to the baby?" He asks innocently.

"There's no baby, there never was."

He reaches over and lays his hand on top of hers. "I not having a baby either."

The way he says that amuse her, she lets out a small giggle and squeezes his hand. She looks into his dead eyes and regrets laughing. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I laughed."

"S'alright." He says giving her a small smile.

"What happened?"

He shakes his head and turns back to the show, someone's just cut their finger. "Turns out she slept with my best friend, it was his baby along." He says with little emotion.

"He was pulling away, I thought a baby would help." She says feeling the need to explain.

"Yeah." He agrees.

They go silent and finish watching the show. He leaves his hand in hers. When a repeat of a game show older then both of them comes on he looks over at her. She still looks so sad he wants to do something, anything to cheer her up so he leans forward and gives her a peck on the cheek. She pulls her eyes from the black and white game show to meet his. The compassion in his eyes startles her.

She's reminded of the countless afternoons she spent with Will in high school, sitting on his parents couch watching the same old game shows. He looks nothing like Will but something about him reminds her so much of him. She looks down at their clasped hands and then back up at him. This is a terrible idea and she knows it, but right now it doesn't matter.

She leans forward placing her dry lips against his. He doesn't react, doesn't move. She silently curses herself for being so stupid. She begins to pull away when he brings his hands up to her face, cupping it gently as he begins to move his lips. It starts off slowly but they pick up speed, tongues start clashing.

She's straddling him as he makes trails down her neck, her hands are tightly wrapped in his hair. She hasn't felt this young in a long time. As he slides the strap of her nightgown off her shoulder the voice in the back of her mind tells her to stop now, stop before it goes to far. But she silents the pest with another kiss. His hands are on her ass and he's moaning. She pulls back and looks at his flush face. "Come on."

She gets off his lap and waits for him to stand. Once he's up she takes his hand and leads him down the hall to the room she use to share.

**lll**

She quickly undresses and lays down. He's standing awkwardly at the foot of the bed, spending a lot of time taking his shirt off. She leans up on her knees once he's finally got it off and grabs his face, pulling him down on top of her.

As she reaches for his zipper his hardness rubs against her hand, once she reaches into his boxers it's over, the small touch makes him cum hard.

**lll**

He's laying on his back staring at the ceiling. His face is red and he looks like he could die from the embarrassment. "I'm sorry." He says quietly.

She looks over at him and grins. "It's alright." She's kinda thankful. She pulls her nightgown back on and crawls back on the bed. She leans over and gives him a small kiss. "It probably wasn't the best idea in the first place."

He moves his eyes away from the ceiling. "No probably not." He says. "But I'm still sorry."

She lays down next to him and takes his hand. "Really it's alright."

They both fall asleep shortly afterwords.


End file.
